Dentures, which are prosthetic devices made to replace missing teeth, are typically removable. Ordinary removable dentures comprise teeth mounted in a suitable plate or base. Although dentures are traditionally fitted for user, they are still prone to slippage and/or discomfort.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.